Hogwart's Twilight
by nighttraveler5320
Summary: Who is really Who? Was there hidden family members in Harry Potter and In twilight.Oh and guess what... Bella has a secret. Different summery inside. Sorry they are both crappy. please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Well sorry if you don't like it and my summary is poor. Well according to this Harry Potter has a few hidden characters. but what happens when Edward finds what's left of what he thinks is his human family? Is Hermione truly a muggle born?

I regrettably do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I was reading through summaries for HP/Twi crossovers and randomly had this idea after reading a summery about Harry and Edward being gay. Don't ask me why, 'cuz I don't know. Any way this is after Breaking Dawn and HP7. Hope you enjoy.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

"Renesmee Cullen get over here." I scolded my daughter.

"Momma I'll be fine." She said letting the large lion go. She might be half vampire but I'm her mother, I still worry.

"You're still half human for all we know you might get hurt."

"Momma, Nahuel has never been harmed, neither has his older or younger sisters, and he is older than Daddy."

She had me there but I wasn't going to let her know that. "I don't care I told you to be careful"

"Nessie listen to your mother." Edward's angel voice said as he entered the clearing.

"Fine Daddy." Renesmee said taking off into the woods. I started after her but Edward caught me around the waist.

"Edward?!" I said.

"She'll be fine, she's going after an elk with a vengeance. She's going through her pre teens."

"Yeah I know but its an instinct." I said.

"You know what else is instinct?" He said kissing me.

"I bet I can guess, but you do realize we are hunting with our daughter right?"

"Yeah I guess your right." He sigh kissing me again.

I pulled away I was about to tell him then I chickened out. Again.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I answered , even though it was the exact opposite.

"Love, you've been like this since Renesmee's birthday, and that was two months ago."

I sigh I gad been like this for two months, but I had good reason. When we met Edward wasn't the only one with a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I would like reviews so I know I'm not wasting my time. Also I'm American so if you're English and some of the terms are wrong I apologize.**

Harry's P.O.V.

A light tawny owl swooped in carrying a letter. Yay I get to get up before the sun again. I got up and paid the owl and grabbed the letter. The letter was thick and sealed with the Hogwarts seal. The kids' letters I guess. I opened them and Read through the list of things they needed. I sigh; Lily was attending Hogwarts this year.

Why was I downstairs? Oh yeah I was finishing that report. I headed into the kitchen to find Ginny already awake. How did she do that?

She didn't hear me come in so I walked up to her pulling out my wand. I covered her mouth with my hand and put my wand up to her throat.

She froze and I held back a laugh. Then her hands moved so fast I didn't realize what she was doing till I was lying on my back on the floor. I looked up dazed for a second. I saw her cover her mouth in shock and put her wand away. I started laughing after I caught my breath.

"And that is why I'm not afraid to leave you home alone." I said.

"Harry that wasn't funny I could have killed you. Do you know what that would do not only to the wizarding world but our family if I…" I stopped her rambling by kissing her.

"I know that you're smart enough to not go around shooting killing curses." I said.

She laughed , "So what's got you up so early?"

"The Kid's Hogwarts Letters are here."

"I see." Was all she said.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to a letter on the counter.

Ginny turned to see what I was talking about and froze again. Raising my eyebrows I went to pick up the light envelope. She got there first and snatched the letter away. She ripped it open really fast to read it.

"MERLINS BEARD!!!" She shouted.

"Ginny, shh, the kids are sleeping." I said, "What is it?" I asked trying to get the letter again.

"What was she thinking?!" She whisper shouted.

"Who? What's going on?" I asked completely lost now.

"There was a girl that went to Hogwarts, but she was muggle born so she fled to America far enough away that she'd be safe. I wrote her after Voldemort fell and she had finished School in America and was finishing muggle school. She wrote me that she was moving again and would write me again when things settled down. This is the first I've heard of her since."

"Okay so why are you freaking out?" I asked. She didn't answer me she just handed me the letter. It read:

Ginny,

I think it's only far to both apologize for taking so long to write you back and for not updating you on what's going on sooner. The wizarding world is well hidden here I really haven't found much of one to tell you the truth, Other then school.

On the other hand the vampire world is very easily noticed, in the small town of Forks especially. When I moved here there were 7 vampires living here. Three have been killed by making me their quarry while passing through, not part of the coven (family). Also between this town and the next there are 16 werewolves' well shape shifters. They are like Animagus but they are born that way.

Now there are 8 vampires here and one, half Vampire. Renesmee is my daughter and she is the half vampire. She was born three days before my nineteenth Birthday and her birth almost killed me. To save me my Husband, her father changed me. So now I am a Vampire. Please don't think down on me. My family and I are vegetarian vampires we live on animal blood. We try not to be monsters. It would be nice to hear back from you but if I don't I understand.

Your old friend,

Bella

I looked un at Ginny but she was already writing her reply and when she finished she wrote a letter to Hermione.

"You're friends with a vampire?"

"She wasn't a vampire when we met but now that she is one yes. She has to many morals to be bad even when she's damned apparently."

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Will you ever grow up?"

"Yeah at work," I said, then I thought about it, "sometimes."

Then another owl came in through the window. It dropped the letter at my feet and left. I opened it up and read it. "And speaking of work I've got to go there now. I'll see you later" I said kissing her then I used my wand to get ready and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Don't Own either Twilight or Harry Potter. Sigh, and sorry if my updates slow down. Have two other stories I want to get back into and I'm Pick, up double Imprint because my friend gave up on it. Plus if that's not enough then to top it off I have the stomach Flu. Anyway I hope you like it and please keep reviewing it truly does lift my spirits and make this easier.**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Renesmee is eleven." I said while sitting in front of the fire with Edward.

"Yes she has been for almost two months now. Love what's going on?"

" Edward I'm a witch."

"Why would you say that? You are nothing but…"

"Not like that. I didn't mean I was a bad person. I meant that I'm a witch as in I cast spells, fly on brooms, and know more about half the things muggles can't explain."

"Okay and what brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Renesmee is eleven." I repeated

"Yes that much we covered."

"Okay maybe I should start at the beginning."

"That might help."

"Okay well um… do you remember when we went to Italy? When I was still human?" he nodded. "Well that wasn't my first time out of America. In fact I wasn't even born in America. I was born in London. When I was eleven I got a letter delivered by an owl offering me a place at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

"But there was a war. It had been dormant for a few years and when it started back up my family and I moved. We moved because the other side was a few steps ahead and the leader wasn't happy with people like me. You see I'm what he would have called a mud blood though I'm not exactly sure what he would call me now.

"Any way it means I'm muggle born, that my parents have no magical ability. He was killing muggles and muggle borns left and right. We moved to a different content because he wasn't the first or the only one doing this. He had followers called death eaters. They would raid like Vikings only meaner. They still exist but they're not as brave as they were.

"Voldemort, the leader of the other side, had fallen for a while that's why the war was dormant when I first went to school, but when he came back he did it with a vengeance. He was all ready to kill this guy, Harry Potter, because it was his fault that Voldemort had fallen and even though he had killed Harry's parents he wanted to kill Harry and basically wipe the world clean of people like me."

"His return didn't last long. Only three years, but they were three years of death and destruction. In those three years he probably killed more people than James, Laurent, and Victoria through their whole immortality and James in his human life, combine. They apparently made giant statues out of the dead bodies, and armies out of ones they had charmed.

"Harry Potter killed him after an epic battle at Hogwarts. And at that the war was over. But we stayed here in America. My family had split up. I was with my mom in Phoenix for school. I really don't understand why they put the only magical evidence, that I have found, in America in a city like Phoenix, but they did. Anyway after that I studied muggle information and teachings so when I went to finish out school I'd know what was being talked about."

"But the point of me telling you all this is that now that Renesmee is eleven if she inherited any magical ability from me then she will be contacted soon. If she is magical she'll probably have to go to Hogwarts, 'cuz they specialize in different and/or dangerous cases." I finished.

"You were a witch?"

"I still am. My powers increased when I changed just like all my other senses. I've just hid them like I did before."

"Okay Bella nice try but I'm not that easy to fool." He said.

I sigh and stood up. I went over to the book case and pulled the sword off the wall above it.

"Bella that's decoration." Edward joked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the knob off the hilt of the sword. I pulled my wand out of it.

"You hid a stick in there Bella. You call me immature for over a hundred years old but Bella you're not going to convince me." He said.

I smiled and turned to the fire. I pointed my wand at it and said, "Aquamenta". Water spewed from my wand. The water went out.

"Okay so you learned a magician's trick." He said.

"Edward this isn't a trick. Levio corpus." I said pointing my wand at him. He flew into the air.

"Whoa! Bella, how are you doing that?" he asked as I spun him I circles.

"I'm a witch!" I said.

Then there was a tap on the window and a knock at the door.


	4. author's note

Dear readers,

I'm sorry this is not an update. I would love to say that this is an update, but if I were to do that I would be lying. I know it seems like I'm abandoning my stories but I promise I'm not. I'm suffering from writers block from hell. This is a lot harder then writing a book from scratch if you ask me. With this you have such high expectations, both for yourself and the characters. So I apologize for the wait and I will update again when I know that will be able to update quicker then I did this time. Also I will **NOT **update again till I get at least 5 more reviews. Just a few words can make it easier and seem like I'm not wasting my time.

~Nighttraveler5320


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright I know it's been a while since I last updated and for that I. Like I said before I was sick and now there is just a lot of things going on. But I am genuinely sorry for the wait and I extend my sincerest apologies. Anyway I still don't own Twilight or Harry Potter or Twilight. Reviews help me. Good attitude inspires.**

**I would also like to thank XX-BrittCullen-XX for her suggestions. I will use them but it will probably not be for a few chapters. And thanks for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy**

Harry's P.O.V. 

"**Harry, why didn't you use the flow network?" McGonagall asked as I appeared in Kinsley's office.**

"It's faster to apporate Headmistress" I said. Then something hit me "Why are you here?"

"I'm the reason you're here. Kinsley will explain." She said.

I turned to face my boss. "So Kinsley what's going on that I have to be her. Obviously the Ministry isn't under attack. What did McGonagall do?" I asked.

** "Harry, ****Minerva didn't do anything but I would like you to accompany her to America to present a potential student with her letter"** ** "Isn't there a school in America?"** ** "Yes, but they would rather Hogwarts took her. She's a special case."** ** "How so?"** ** "She's half vampire."** ** "Where does she live?"** ** "Forks, Washington"** ** "If her name is Renesmee then can Ginny come too? She knows her mother. They're old friends."** ** "I see no problem with that. That could even lower the risk slightly."** ** "Then I'll go home and tell Ginny. I'll have to see if mom will watch the kids."** ** ~*~** ** "Ginny?" I asked as I walked in the house.** ** "Yeah?" She asked from the other room.** ** "What are you doing?" I asked. ** ** "Trying to figure out how to work this bloody thing." She said ask I walked into the living area. I had to hold back a laugh as I saw Ginny wrapped up in the cords used to hook up a telephone. "Well are you going to help me or just stand there laughing at me?"** ** "The latter of the two seems tempting but then you won't be able to come visit your friend and her vampire family with me." I said. She gave me a glare that said **_**help me out now or else.**_** I really didn't want to know about the 'or else' so I helped untangle her and I hooked up the phone.** ** "Okay how did you do that?"** "**Uncle Vernon had me hook up the phone when we switched on Privet Drive."** "**Okay now what did you say I wouldn't be able to do if I was still entangled?"** ** "You know that friend of yours you told me about this morning? Well I've got to go offer her daughter a spot at Hogwarts. Kinsley said you could come if you wanted. Having someone one of them knows will help."** ** "What about the kids?"** ** "I already asked your mother and she said that she will watch them."** ** "When?"** ** "Whenever we are ready to go. Be it today or tomorrow, as long as its one of those two." ** ** "I'll pack and get the kids ready then we can leave."** ** "Alright I'll tell McGonagall"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi I told you this update would be faster then the last and I'm so sorry that it wasn't. I'm promising nothing for the next but inspiration for this story is suddenly everywhere. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Also I'm going to try this chapter in a new point of view. Tell me what you think, okay? Hope you enjoy. **

_Alice's P.O.V._

How could she have not told me? How didn't I see it? Did I see it and misinterpret it? No, That's not something I would misinterpret. I ran as fast as I could. Its times like this that I wish I could run as fast as Edward or even faster.

Finally I got to the cottage. I ran up to the door knocking franticly but not hard enough to put a whole through it. Bella answered looking behind her worried. After a second she looked at me.

"Oh, hi Alice? What's brought you here so late?" she asked looking behind her few times.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I yelled at her.

"Tell you what Alice?" she said her attention fully on me now.

"Oh don't think I didn't see." I hissed.

"Alice what are you talking about...Oh you saw what I just told Edward. Alice I didn't tell you because I wanted to tell Edward first. I was planning on telling you tomorrow. I promise I was."

"Then why didn't I see you telling me I only saw you telling Edward?"

"Because I didn't know how to tell Edward so I didn't know when I would. So you couldn't see it." She said softly.

Well that made since sort of. She looked behind her at Edward I guessed.

"Oh" I said realizing that I might be interrupting a moment of theirs. "Am I interrupting something? Sorry."

"No it's just something is tapping at the window and Edward is in shock. Come on in." she said stepping out of my way. I stepped in.

Edward sat unmoving on the couch trying to come to terms with himself I guess.

"Edward you're acting like a pregnant teenage girl. Come on there is noting wrong with Bella being a witch." I said.

His head snapped around to glare at me." I know there is nothing wrong with it." He snapped in a low hiss. "I'm sorry that I'm trying to decide whether to be impressed, fascinated, angry, or some combination."

"You could just be impressed and fascinated." Bella said with a guilty smile as she walked to the window. She opened up the window and two owls swooped in.

One of the owls was a male snowy owl and the other was a beautiful barn owl. That's strange usually animals shy away from us. I was amazed as both owls went strait over to Bella. She held out her arm and both landed softly there. She took the letters both of them were and let them back out the window.

Never in all my years had I ever seen vampires coexist with animals at such close proximity. The owls flew away with grace that was natural for there kind as much as it is for ours. I just stared at Bella as she opened and read the letters quietly to herself, a smile creeping across her face at the first, the second making her full out beam.

"What is it babe?" Edward asked coming and wrapping his arms around her waist. Okay now I knew I was about to ruin a moment.

"You guys I'm going to go home now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said and left.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

Bella's a witch, Renesmee might be, Alice ran out thinking we were about to have sex (which I wouldn't mind), owls willingly landed on Bella's arm, and now Bella is smiling a smile that I have quickly learned to fear.

Bella beamed up at me and I had to smile even though I was scared shitless at what she had just been reading.

"Renesmee got in. and Ginny wrote me back." She said, smiling.

"Who is Ginny?"

"Ginny is a friend and the only reason I knew Voldemort had fell she is Harry Potter's wife now apparently last time I heard from her they were dating and she seems very happy now." She said still beaming.

"Okay what did she say?" I asked not yet ready to hear what Nessie got into.

"She is coming to visit along with the headmistress? Of Hogwarts and her husband."

"When?"

"Later on today"

"Mom, Dad? What's going on? Who is coming?" Renesmee asked coming out of her room. Well so much for sex tonight.


End file.
